The present invention relates to the field of automated software generation processes and, more particularly, to a build process management system.
In the field of software development and production, systems that automate the generation of the software product (i.e., executable file and support files) are a key tool for minimizing user errors and increasing the efficiency of the generation or build process. These automated software build systems often interface with other systems utilized in the software development/production process like configuration management systems and defect tracking systems to share data.